


Самый-самый

by Jell



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Если бы Беллатрикс не была одержима, она бы сошла с ума.





	Самый-самый

Беллатрикс была уверена, что Темному лорду плевать, как она выглядит, поэтому ей это тоже не должно быть важно. Но когда она утром после побега из Азкабана сидела у зеркала и пыталась расчесать колтуны на своих некогда прекрасных волосах, ей почти хотелось рыдать. 

Азкабан въелся в нее. Его пыль впиталась в кожу, сделав ее похожей на серый пергамент, в кровь, в волосы. Даже в глаза. Они потускнели, словно подернулись дымкой. Азкабан выпил ее, лишил красок. Она походила едва ли не на инфери, которых иногда создавал Лорд. Но так же, как эти инфери, была ему верна. 

Ей не нужна была палочка, чтобы сражаться за него. Беллатрикс бы зубами загрызла каждого из его врагов, выпила бы их кровь, порвала бы их на части, вонзила пальцы в еще теплые внутренности. Темный лорд был ее единственным богом. Беллатрикс верила в него, и ее вера всегда вознаграждалась. Он вернулся. Вернулся к ней и за ней. Вывел на свободу, чтобы они вместе продолжали его дело.

Темный лорд изменился. Беллатрикс помнила, как ее, еще почти девочку, только закончившую Хогвартс, привел к нему будущий муж. Лорд улыбнулся ей тогда, поцеловал руку, расспросил об успехах. Сначала она подумала, что он слишком стар и некрасив, но вскоре ее отношение изменилось. Лорд был невероятно могущественен, умен, величественен, а его слова заставляли сердце биться чаще. Хотелось подчиняться ему, идти за ним, сражаться за него, умереть. Она безоглядно влюбилась, но Лорд будто этого не замечал. Отмечал ее силу, ум, умение сражаться, преданность, выделял среди других Пожирателей, но не более.

Беллатрикс готова была рвать на себе волосы, потому что хотелось другого. Его рук, его губ, его члена, который вонзится в нее, даря небывалое наслаждение. Теперь об этом было смешно мечтать — она стала старой и серой. 

— Ты совсем не изменилась, Беллатрикс, — сказал Лорд, помогая ей ступить на твердую землю. 

Она держалась за его тонкую руку и не могла поверить своему счастью.

— Вы тоже, мой Лорд, — прохрипела она. Совсем разучилась говорить в Азкабане.

Она соврала. Он изменился. Раньше она могла надеяться на его улыбку, прикосновение, внимание. Лорд хоть изредка видел в ней не только соратницу, но и женщину. Теперь — нет. И она сразу почувствовала это. Мысль о том, что ей не на что рассчитывать, сводила с ума. Но Беллатрикс не сошла с ума в Азкабане и не собиралась сейчас. 

Одержимость была ее спасением. Пусть это окажется единственная ночь, пусть только на несколько минут она ощутит его объятия и прикосновения. Плевать! За это не жаль умереть.

Когда-то она была хороша в Зельеварении и всегда отлично разбиралась в Темной магии. Подобрать нужный рецепт и приготовить зелье — это лишь вопрос времени. Нет-нет, ей совсем не нужно, чтобы Лорд в нее влюбился, — это казалось кощунством. Ей достаточно всего несколько часов, но таких, чтобы Лорд не мог оторвать от нее взгляда, чтобы все помыслы в эти мгновения были только о ней. 

Несколько месяцев она почти не спала. Постоянно ругалась с обеспокоенной Нарциссой, кидалась проклятьями в домовых эльфов, перечитала тысячи древних свитков и извела галлоны ингредиентов. Несколько раз навзрыд рыдала над очередным взорванным котлом, желая от отчаяния разнести и лабораторию, и весь осточертевший Малфой Мэнор. Но она получила то, что хотела. 

Поить зельем Лорда Беллатрикс бы никогда не осмелилась. Она собиралась выпить его сама, чтобы стать невероятно притягательной для Лорда, и только для него одного. Осталось дождаться подходящего момента.

Он настал накануне атаки на Министерство магии. Беллатрикс успела принять зелье перед собранием. Рецепт был неидеален, голова кружилась, перед глазами плыло, и ей стоило немало усилий собраться с мыслями и спуститься в гостиную. Она — небывалый случай — почти не слушала план нападения, но не могла оторвать взгляд от Лорда, а он — от нее. Нет, он ни разу не сбился, будто все шло как обычно, но Беллатрикс чувствовала, что именно сейчас он, возможно, впервые видит в ней прежде всего женщину.

Она едва заметила, как все ушли. Лорд тоже поднялся, но направился не к выходу, а к ней. Стоило Беллатрикс подняться, и она оказалась в его объятиях, горячих и тесных настолько, что едва получалось вдохнуть. Лорд хотел ее, она в полной мере ощущала его желание, отчего подкашивались ноги.

— Моя Беллатрикс. — Лорд провел языком влажную дорожку от уха к щеке. — Упоительна.

— Всегда ваша, милорд. 

Беллатрикс закрыла глаза и впервые поцеловала его, и еще раз, и еще. Кожа под ее губами казалась нечеловечески гладкой и твердой, но это только сильнее возбуждало. Служило лишним доказательством, что Лорд не человек, не просто маг, а лучше, сильнее, волшебней.

Беллатрикс готова была отдаться ему прямо здесь, в столовой, но Лорд перенес их в ее спальню. Удивительно, что он знал, где та находится. 

Своим худым, сильным телом он прижал Беллатрикс к кровати, его руки скользили под мантией, расправляясь с бельем, рвали чулки и царапали бедра. Ртом он мучил вывалившуюся из корсета грудь, и каждое прикосновение отдавалось жаром внизу живота. Беллатрикс впилась зубами в собственную руку, сдерживая стоны и готовый вырваться крик. Но он прорвался, когда Лорд вошел в нее и заполнил собой. 

Казалось, она горит. Или спит. Или тонет. Или все это вместе. Она сжала ногами его бедра и откинула голову назад, чтобы снова ощутить прикосновения к своей шее, груди, плечам. Его невероятный язык, рот, зубы, руки.

Лорд что-то шипел, и в этом шипении ей слышалось «моя». И Беллатрикс отвечала:

— Да, да, да, да!

Она всегда принадлежала только ему одному, но только сейчас ей удалось это показать в полной мере.

***

Утром Беллатрикс проснулась в своей кровати в одиночестве. Ничто, казалось, и не напоминало о прошедшей ночи — будто приснилось. Она подошла к зеркалу и улыбнулась. О нет, ей это не приснилось: она осторожно обвела пальцем легкие засосы на груди и шее, еле видный синяк у шеи — там, где Лорд укусил ее, след от его пальцев на бедре. Это случилось… и Лорд, ее прекрасный, великодушный Лорд даже не убил ее, когда проснулся рядом с ней.

Она увидела его только перед самой атакой. Беллатрикс, уже в плаще и маске, готовилась аппарировать к Министерству, когда Лорд подошел к ней.

— Ты как всегда прекрасна, моя Беллатрикс, — и прижался губами к ее руке.

— Лишь потому, что вы рядом, милорд. 

— Но в следующий раз не смей использовать это проклятое зелье! — прошипел Лорд ей на ухо и бесшумно аппарировал.


End file.
